emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 5079/5080 (2nd September 2008)
Plot Matthew is at Home Farm when he is confronted by a menacing Grayson holding a gun! The situation gets worse when Katie returns early from the village show and walks in on them. Grayson takes Katie hostage along with Matthew and demands to know where Perdy is hiding out with the baby, but both Matthew and Katie refuse to talk. Carl and Jimmy burst in on the scene after returning to Home Farm to find out why Matthew didn't turn up at the village show. Grayson ushers Carl and Jimmy into the room at gunpoint. Carl tries to call Gray's bluff and he challenges Gray to shoot him, but Gray fires and hits Carl in the shoulder. Jimmy and Matthew manage to overpower Gray, while Katie calls the police. Gray is lead away in handcuffs. Terry is horrified when he discovers that his prize vegetables are missing and he accuses Jamie of sabotage. Terry takes revenge at the village show by stealing Jamie's dog whistle to ruin his dog obedience event. The out-of-control dogs dash towards the pie-eating contest, catching Shadrach off guard, who in turn ruins Nicola's quilt. A horrified Marlon and Paddy make a quick exit before they're found out. Cast Regular cast *Grayson Sinclair - Christopher Villiers *Jamie Hope - Alex Carter *Katie Sugden - Sammy Winward *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower *Terry Woods - Billy Hartman *Paul Lambert - Mathew Bose *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Jake Doland - James Baxter *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Eli Dingle - Joseph Gilgun *Donald De Souza - Michael Jayston *Anna De Souza - Emma Davies *Matthew King - Matt Healy *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Lexi Nicholls - Sally Oliver *Scarlett Nicholls - Kelsey-Beth Crossley *Genesis Walker - Sian Reese-Williams *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *Betty Eagleton - Paula Tilbrook *TJ Woods - Connor Lee (uncredited) *Jasmine Thomas - Jenna-Louise Coleman *Pearl Ladderbanks - Meg Johnson *Edna Birch - Shirley Stelfox *Cathy Hope - Gabrielle Dowling (uncredited) *Heath Hope - Sebastian Dowling (uncredited) *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Carl King - Tom Lister *Shadrach Dingle - Andy Devine *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher *Jo Sugden - Roxanne Pallett *Nicola De Souza - Nicola Wheeler Guest cast *John McNally - Steven Farebrother *Bishop Postlethwaite - Peter Cartwright Locations * Church Lane car park * Home Farm - Woodland, hallway, office, kitchen and dining room * The Woolpack - Kitchen and public bar * Connelton View - Living room/kitchen * Pear Tree Cottage - King & Sons office * Emmerdale Village Institute - Main hall * Café Hope - Café and upstairs flat (living room/kitchen) * Playground * Field * Footbridge * Butlers Farm - Andy & Jo's room, kitchen and living room * Emmerdale Village Store & Post Office - Shop floor * Connelton Lane Notes *Final appearance of Christopher Villiers as Grayson Sinclair. *This one-hour episode was broadcast at the programme's usual time of 7.00pm. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 6,590,000 viewers (11th place). Category:2008 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:Extended episodes